Galbila
Earthblight Poison Noxious Poison |weaknesses = Water Thunder |creator = Democide and Setheo }} Appearance Galbila has smooth, cream-colored scales on the ventral body from tail tip to the chin with bigger, rough and rust-colored plates on the back, as well as spiky scales on the upside of the long tail. Smaller orange plates separate both sections. Galbila's long neck holds up a big head with small eyes. The snout is long and has a big, knob-like excrescence on the nose. Smaller excrescences on the lower jaw look like spikes. While Galbila has a lizard-like gait when undisturbed, the Behemoth walks upright when threatened, and can roll like a wheel down a hill. The front limbs are degenerated and much weaker than the hind limbs, which are covered in rough scales. Habitat and Ecology Galbila lives in mountainous areas along with rocky deserts and can tolerate hot temperatures as long as it has shadowy places to retreat to. These conditions are present in the Mountain Side, the Unyielding Desert and the Crimson Sands. Through its flexibility, the Behemoth is able to roll itself in and rolling down a hill like a wheel. This is its prefered means of escape, most of the time additionally with losing its tail which distracts the predator and grows back quite fast. Galbila are mainly carnivorous but have a fondness of Konchus whose shell it crushes with its powerful jaws. But also other Neopterons and small monsters are possible prey items. Rarely several individuals hunt together bigger monsters like immature Rust Duramboros and other Wyverns which they take out with help of their strong poison that prevents blood clotting. The poison gets injected by the force of pressing its teeth together. Galbila has a loose social structure and is not territorial against other individuals of its kind. Regularly the Behemoth is seen in pairs or even in small groups but these bonds only last a few days, sometimes even less. In mating season fights between mails are common. The fights consist of a sumo-like battle which ends when one of the challengers gets thrown to the ground or pushed away a certain distance. The mating itself gets initiated by a careful bite in the neck of the female by the male to keep her in place. The female lays its eggs in a small cave or buries them in a hole dug into the sand. The young Behemoths are self-sufficient from the first day and hunt small insects. The juvenile Galbilas have many predators like Volvidon, Akarash and Diamavi but even the adult monsters are not safe from becoming prey. Tigrex, Seregios and other top predators are known for hunting the Behemoth. Galbila is quite inactive when not hunting or fleeing and often gets witnessed by lying in the sun in the morning or in the shadow of a rock at noon and afternoon. Other livings, that don't pose a threat and don't get too close, get consequently ignored. The most human casualties, caused by Galbila, are not killed by its bite or aren't even hunters. A lot of people, mostly merchants, are killed by the Behemoth because they get hit by one that is rolling down a hill while the merchants are on the way over the mountains in a valley or path at a hill. Abilities The most feared ability of Galbila is its horrible poison. Unlike other monsters, that need only a short bite or sting to inject enough poison, the Behemoth needs to bite its victim a long time to pump more and more toxic substance into it. The poison gland gets stimulated by the bite and starts to produce poison. The longer the bite, the stronger the effects of the venom. Other than that Galbila is a relatively weak monster. Most of its attacks depend on physical strength and speed. The tail can inflict moderate damage and is normally used like a whip. Another characteristic is Galbila's ability to roll itself up and use its body like a wheel to come down hills very fast. Attacks #'Rolling': Galbila rolls itself up vertically and starts rolling towards the target. #'Downhill rolling': Galbila climbs or goes up a hill and rolls it down. Some boulders are forced to go down with it and increases the angle of the sector which the attack hits. Rocks inflict Earthblight while a direct hit of Galbila causes high damage. #'Claw slash': Normal slash with the claw. #'Long claw slash': Galbila ducks down a bit and strikes one of its claws towards a target while moving forwards. The hit box is about as long as the body length (without tail). #'Smashing jump': Galbila jumps up rolls itself together and tries to crush the opponent. #'Tail wiggle': The Behemoth wiggles its tail from one side to the other and back and hits foes behind it. #'Turning claw slash tail whip combo': While making a claw slash to one side it swings its tail with the rotation. Gets usually used twice. #'Tail slide': Galbila, looking towards the target, turns itself 180° and slides its tail on the ground while leaping into the opponent. #'Normal bite': The Behemoth gets down on all four limbs and slowly approaches a near target and bites it when it gets close enough. Inflicts weak poison. #'Pumping venom bite (Pin attack)': Galbila suddenly gets silent and looks around to jump onto a target after a random amount of time and try to grab it. If the Behemoth catches its victim it bites it strong and pumps its poison into it. If the attack isn't cancelled on time the poison status turns into deadly poison. The attack itself inflicts additional damage. Notes *The weakness is water, then thunder. *In Rage Mode the head becomes red and it huffs visibly. *When exhausted Galbila drools and rolling makes it fall over. **It feeds on Konchu or other small monsters. *The head can be wounded and the tail can be severed. **After cutting off the tail or the monster loses the tail it takes some time and a new tail grows. Materials Galbila Fang (when head wounded), Galbila Hide, Galbila Scale, Galbila Tail (carved from tail), Galbila Claw, Poison Gland Trivia *The drawing was made by Setheo, while Democide made the descriptions according to the drawing. Category:Monster Creation Category:Behemoth Category:Large Monster Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Noxious Poison Monster Category:Democide